Das Ende ist ein Neuanfang
by mrs.vienna
Summary: Ein etwas anderes Ende zu der BBC Mini Serie "Sparkhouse" - ein modernes Wuthering Heights.


**Das Ende ist ein Neuanfang**

„Hört auf! Hört auf!", schrie Carol wütend.

Die Prügelei zwischen ihrem frisch angetrauten Ehemann John und Andrew, ihrem Ex-Freund, hatte vor wenigen Minuten begonnen. Carol machte sich mehr und mehr Sorgen um die beiden. In diesem Moment schlug Andrew mit einem Stein auf Johns Kopf ein. Carol rannte so schnell sie konnte ins Farmhaus, um das Gewehr zu holen. Als sie zurückkam saß John auf Andrew und erhob gerade die Faust, um ihm einen Boxhieb zu verpassen.

„Hör auf!", kreischte Carol nochmals, jedoch ohne den gewünschten Erfolg. Anschließend richtete sie die Waffe auf John und keifte: „Geh weg von ihm!"

„Sei bloß vorsichtig was du damit machst!", brüllte John zurück.

Ein weiteres mal wiederholte Carol lautstark: „Geh weg von ihm!"

„Er hat angefangen!", antwortete John brüsk.

„Ja, und nun beende ich es! Geh weg von ihm! Bewegung!" Stück um Stück wurde Carol ungeduldiger.

John ließ Andrew los, und wandte ihm seinen Rücken zu. Andrew sprang ihm nach, um ihn erneut zu attackieren. An diesem Punkt schoss Carol in die Luft. Beide Männer sprangen auseinander. John taumelte hinter Carol. Andrew stand vor ihr. Nun richtete sie das Gewehr auf Andrew und sagte zu ihm: „Steig ins Auto und fahr nach Hause!"

„Nicht ohne dich. Du kannst es, komm schon, Carol. Wenn wir es nicht jetzt tun, werden wir es nie machen!", forderte Andrew und versuchte sie zu überreden John zu verlassen.

Mit gepresster Stimme sprach Carol: „Geh heim zu deiner Frau und deinem Baby, Andrew. Sie brauchen und lieben dich. Ich brauch dich nicht und ich will dich nicht. Und was noch wichtiger ist, ich liebe dich nicht mehr! Diese Liebe starb den Tag in Halifax als du nicht erschienen bist, um mich zu heiraten. Nun habe ich meine eigene kleine Familie mit John und Lisa. John war immer für mich da, wenn du es nicht warst. Er umsorgt mich, hilft mir, beschützt mich und steht an meiner Seite. Ich fühle mich sicher mit ihm. Er ist mein Anker. John liebt mich bedingungslos. Lass uns zufrieden. Geh zurück zu deiner Frau. Bleib weg von uns. Wenn du jemals wieder versuchst John weh zu tun oder ihn verletzt, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du dafür büßen wirst. Ich möchte ihn nicht verlieren!"

Carol wandte sich ab und ließ ihn zurück. Sie ging John helfen. Zusammen betraten sie ihr Haus ohne Andrew eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen. Einmal da kümmerte Carol sich um Johns Blessuren. Drinnen konnten sie das laute Zuschlagen der Autotür, und kurz darauf die durchdrehenden Reifen hören als Andrew davonfuhr. Carol führte John zu einem Küchenstuhl, und brachte eine Schüssel mit Wasser und ein sauberes Handtuch, um seine Wunden auszuwaschen.

John schien wie erstarrt. Sein Gesicht war regungslos. Carol knöpfte seine Blaumann auf, öffnete sein Hemd und zog es über seine Schultern herunter. Überall waren Blutergüsse, die anfingen sich zu verfärben. Sein Kopf hatte am Haaransatz eine tiefe Schnittwunde. Angetrocknetes und frisches Blut war überall in seinem Gesicht verschmiert. Auf einmal begann Carol zu weinen. Ihre Tränen wuchsen an zu unkontrollierbaren Schluchzern.

Sie stammelte fassungslos: „Er hat versucht dich umzubringen! Ich war so verängstigt. Ich kann nicht riskieren dich zu verlieren.!"

Der Gedanke war unerträglich für sie. Sie kämpfte um ihre Fassung. Ihre Hände begannen wie von selbst ihn zu waschen. John erwachte aus seinem Schockzustand.

Er musste sie fragen: „Carol, was du zu Andrew gesagt hast. Ist das wahr?" Seine Stimme klang unsicher.

„Ja, John", antwortete sie ernsthaft, „ich hatte es zuvor nicht realisiert, aber es ist so. Ich kann meine Gefühle nicht erklären. Der letzte Monat mit dir, die Vorbereitungen für unsere Hochzeit, es war was Besonderes für mich. Ich möchte das diese funktioniert und eine glückliche ist. Damit es gelingt muß ich dir die Wahrheit erzählen. Ich weiß nun, keine weiteren Geheimnisse zwischen uns. Bitte hör mich an. Unterbreche mich bitte nicht, es ist schon schwer genug für mich."

Sie atmete einmal tief ein. Ihre Augen waren mit Tränen gefüllt.

Letztendlich erzählte sie es ihm. „Andrew ist nicht Lisas Vater. Ich wurde vergewaltigt. Mein Vater hat Lisa gezeugt. Lisa ist meine Tochter und meine Schwester. Ich hatte nie Sex mit Andrew. Du bist der einzige mit dem ich bereitwillig geschlafen habe. Ich bin froh, dass du der eine warst und nicht Andrew. Bitte glaube mir."

John war geschockt und wutentbrannt über ihren Vater. Er wusste nicht was er mit ihm gemacht hätte, hätte er es vorher gewusst. Hunderte von Gedanken und Bildern schossen durch seinen Kopf. Einige Erinnerungen wurden ihm plötzlich bewußt. Er wünschte er hätte es gewusst. Er wünschte er hätte sie beschützt. Carol schaute furchtsam zu ihm. Würde er sie verlassen wie Andrew zuvor wegen ihres schmutzigen Geheimnisses. John umarmte sie, vorsichtig und zärtlich.

„Oh, Carol", seufzte er.

Sie umarmten sich eine lange Zeit bis er zu ihr sagte: „Carol, ich werde dich niemals verlassen. Ich liebe dich! Es war nicht deine Schuld, es war seine."

Für Carol fühlte es sich an als wenn eine enges Band um ihr Herz aufsprang, und ein schweres Gewicht von ihren Schultern genommen wurde. Sie fühlte sich frei, ruhig und sicher zum ersten Mals seit sie ein kleines Kind war.

„John, der Gedanke dich zu verlieren hat mit erschreckt. Bitte, wir müssen ins Krankenhaus fahren. Ich möchte sicher gehen das es dir gut geht", drängte Carol.

Carol schrieb eine kurze Notiz für Lisa, das John und sie im Krankenhaus sind und ließ diesen auf dem Küchentisch liegen. Lisa würde ihn finden, sobald sie von der Schule nach Hause kam.

Im Krankenhaus untersuchte der Arzt John und ordnete eine MRT-Untersuchung des Kopfes an. John hatte eine gebrochene Rippe, Prellungen und die Schnittverletzung am Haaransatz musste genäht werden.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Lisa die Notiz auf der Sparkhouse Farm gefunden. Es war bereits Abend als das Telefon klingelt.

„Sparkhouse Farm, Lisa Bolton", meldete sie sich am Telefon.

„Hallo Lisa. Hier ist Mr Lawton. Ist Andrew Lawton, mein Sohn bei Euch?" fragte Mr Lawton sie.

„Nein, Mr Lawton", sagte Lisa überrascht.

„Kannst du mir bitte Carol geben?", fragte er sie.

Sie antwortete bereitwillig: „Sie ist nicht zu Hause. Sie ist mit John im Krankenhaus."

„Was ist passiert, Lisa?" fragte Mr Lawton neugierig.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Mr Lawton. Ich habe keine Ahnung", war ihre einzige Antwort.

„Danke, Lisa", sagt er und legte auf.

Die Lawtons vermissten Andrew bereits seit einigen Stunden. Sein Frau Becky hatte einen besorgniserregenden Anruf von einem betrunkenen Andrew vor einer Stunde erhalten. Ihre Sorgen steigerten sich alarmierend. Andrews Vater hatte schon die Nachbarschaft abgesucht. Sie hatten alle Freunde angerufen, und niemand konnte ihnen einen Hinweis auf Andrews Verbleib geben. Carol war ihre letzte Hoffnung. Nachdem Anruf auf der Sparkhouse Farm wählte Mr Lawton die Telefonnummer des Regionalkrankenhauses, und fragte nach Carol Standring, ehemals Bolton. Nur wenige Minuten später war Carol in der Leitung.

„Carol, hast du Andrew gesehen?", fragte Mr Lawton.

„Ja, er war diesen Nachmittag auf Sparkhouse. Er wollte mich überreden mit ihm durchzubrennen. Nachdem ich ihn abgewiesen hatte, attackierte er John. Er had versucht John umzubringen! Zweimal! Zuerst mit einem Spaten und hinterher schlug er mit einem Stein auf Johns Kopf", keifte Carol hasserfüllt.

„Oh, mein Gott, Carol! Wie geht es John?, fragte Mr Lawton beklommen.

„Sein Kopf wird zur Zeit untersucht. Mehr weiß ich nicht, ich hoffe er ist gesund", begann Carol zu weinen.

„Es tut mir so leid, Carol, und ich bete für John. Carol, hast du irgendeine Idee wo Andrew sein kann?, fragte Mr Lawton.

„Andrew interessiert mich nicht, ich habe andere Sorgen", sagte sie mit leiser Stimme.

„Carol, bitte?", bettelte er.

„Vielleicht an der alten Ruine, Mr Lawton", antwortete Carol bevor sie auflegte.

„Danke, Carol", wisperte Mr Lawton. Er rannte zu seinem Auto und fuhr mit der höchstmöglichen Geschwindigkeit zu der alten Ruine im Moor, aber am Ende war er zu spät. Sein Sohn Andre war tot, er hatte sich die Pulsadern aufgeschnitten.

Im Krankenhaus war die Untersuchung von Johns Kopf beendet. Der Neurologe berichtete Carol und John, dass glücklicherweise John keine Kopfverletzungen mit Ausnahme der Schnittwunde davongetragen hatte. Seine gebrochene Rippe war bandagiert, der Schnitt genäht und für die Prellung erhielten sie eine Salbe. Carol umarmte John erleichtert. Sie hob ihr Kinn und gab John langsam den ersten Kuss, der von ihr ausging.

Es war ein entsetzlicher Tag, aber für John war es ein Tag mit einem der glücklichsten Momente in seinem Leben, vielleicht ein Wendepunkt. Am Ende schaute er positiv in eine gemeinsame Zukunft mit Carol und Lisa. Er wusste es würde nicht einfach werden, aber es war ein Anfang.


End file.
